Beyond Skin Deep
by 29rognaFsaiboT
Summary: While Jade is walking down the street at night she gets grabbed and pulled into a van. Scientists use her for an experiment and it leaves some interesting side effects. Better than it sounds. Probably will be Jori. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I had a few technical issues with this story and stupidly removed it and reposted it. I shouldn't have done that and should've let it fix itself. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 1

I walked out of the movie theater with my closest, and only friend, Beck Oliver. He had been a little busy lately and we finally got a chance to hang out Saturday night. After watching two movies the we had decided to call it quits for the night and headed out.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride, Jade?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. I need a walk." I said.

"It's late. It'll be dark before you get home." Beck pointed out.

I nodded, "I know. That way I won't have to tel my parents cars aren't home and that it's true that they don't really care."

"Jade, I-"  
"It's fine, Beck. Not like it's your fault."

Beck looked down at the pale girl, "You know I love you right?"  
I chuckled lightly, "You know we didn't work out, Beck."  
"That isn't what I meant."  
"I know. Look, don't worry okay? I'll be fine. If anything comes up I have my cell phone and I have my scissors in my boot. I'll text you to let you know when I get home."  
Beck sighed and nodded his head, "Alright. Just be careful."

"You know me. The definition of careful." I smirked and turned and walked down the street.

It was dark before I got ten minutes away from the theater. The streets were starting to clear out and I somewhat felt like I was being watched, but blamed it on Beck being so worry-some. Even if something did happen to me it's not like anyone would miss me (Beck would be fine and would get over it). My parents were never around and obviously never wanted me, which made me not trust anyone and put on a tough bitch exterior that scared everyone away. Except Beck, but he's too nice for his own good sometimes.

A van flew past me and I glared at it as it drove away. I started to walk across the road when I saw the van do a u-turn and speed toward me. My eyes widened as I took off at a a run. When looked back and saw the van was following me. I decided to lose it by ducking down an alley and took a minute to look back. The van kept going and I let out a sigh of relief. I had gotten halfway down the alley when I saw the van park at the other side. Immediately I spun around and ran back the way I came. As I came out from between the buildings I ran right into the arms of a man. He quickly put a cloth over my nose and mouth and I quickly lost consciousness.

As I started to come to I could barely make out voices."Her name is Jadelynn Lucile West. Her father works as a lawyer and her mother is a very important brain surgeon. They're never home and won't miss her."

"Good. Hopefully this will work." A woman said.

"If it doesn't we can try again with another girl. She's coming too."  
I opened her eyes and found myself looking up at a man and a woman, both wearing protective face masks. The woman had brown eyes and matching hair and was looking straight into my eyes. I tried to sit up but found my hands and feet restrained. I glanced down to see that I was laying on a table and was only in my black bra and panties. The room I was in was dark everywhere, except there were bright lights around the table I was laying on. "What the hell are you doing?! Where am I?"  
"Relax sweetheart," the woman said sweetly, "You're going to help us with something."  
"Help you? You kidnapped me!" I snapped.

"Feisty isn't she?" The man chuckled as he looked at the woman. "Are you ready to perform the surgery Doctor Vega?"

"Surgery!? I don't need surgery!"

"Yes, I am." Dr. Vega completely ignored my protest.

"Should we give her anesthesia?"

"There's no time, Roland. Roll her over and we will begin."  
Roland unhooked my restraints from their places and I immediately started to fight the man. He quickly smashed my head against the table and my vision quickly went blurry. He took advantage of this and smoothly rolled me over, re-hooking the restraints before I could recover.

"You will never get away with this!" I shouted.

Roland wrapped another restraint around the middle of my back and secured it. "She's ready now."  
"Good. Scalpel."  
"What the fuck do you people want?!"

I felt a sharp point on my lower back as Dr. Vega spoke. "Well if you have to know that bad I suppose we can spare a moment. See, we're conducting a very important experiment and you my dear are going to help us."

"You know my Dad's a lawyer! I'm going to-"  
"You won't do anything. We both know your Dad doesn't care about you. No one will miss you."  
"I...when I don't text Beck-"  
"Your _friend_ will quickly forget about you. Now you may feel a light pinch." Dr. Vega said.

I bit into my lip as the blade pierced into my skin. I felt a long cut made into my skin and managed to hold back a pained cry. I couldn't hold it back, however, when I felt fingers reach into the incision.

"Yes, this is big enough. Hand me the embryo." Dr. Vega said.

"I thought it was more of a stone." Roland commented.

"What!?"

I felt the doctor reach into my body and a moment later I felt something snap onto my spine. I cried out, expecting to feel pain but was dumbfounded when it never came. I gasped as whatever they had put into me seemed to meld into my spine, connecting to it.

"Did you see that?" Roland asked.  
"Yes, I did. Sew her up. If something goes wrong we'll cut it open and try again." Dr. Vega said.

When the pain in my back simply disappeared, my confusion grew. I had gotten stitches before and knew it was painful, but I couldn't understand why it didn't hurt this time.

"Now, please tell me you saw that." Roland asked again, surprised.

"She just healed. The cut just closed!" Dr. Vega cried astonished. "Let me test this."  
I let out a scream when something pierced my skin, obviously not a scalpel as it was much sharper and longer, and sliced from my back to my side. I felt the pain immediately and closed my eyes tightly, but quickly found that the pain was slowly subsiding.

"That wound should not be healed! You saw me cut into her." Dr. Vega said.

"With a wound like that it should have taken a few weeks to heal and it would have scarred."

I managed to somewhat look back at the woman, "What the fuck did you people do to me?!"

The doctor ignored the goth girl, however, and continued to talk to Roland. "This is extraordinary!"

"It doesn't seem to have taken over her though." Roland said.

_Taken over me? Oh, God, why couldn't I have just accepted Beck's ride?_ I cursed myself mentally.

"_Oh, my God. She really did it!" _A new voice said. I tried to look for the source of the voice but couldn't see anything.

"Do you have more people in here? Hello!?" I cried into the darkness.

"Other people?" Dr. Vega sounded confused. "Jade, what are you talking about?"  
"The girl! I can hear her!"

This time Dr. Vega grabbed my arms while Roland released the straps from my back and wrists. They rolled me over and left me in an uncomfortable position while they redid my wrists and then moved to do the same to my legs. When I was on my back again they both looked at me. Dr. Vega questioned, "What girl?"  
"_I'm so sorry for what they've done to you."_

"Her! She just said she's sorry for what you did to me!" I snapped. How can they just ignore her?

"Maybe the procedure didn't work." Roland suggested.

"Let's give it a few days. It obviously worked, you saw those wounds heal. Put her in one of the rooms and I'll check in on her later." Dr. Vega said.

"Right."

Roland unhooked me from the bed just to cuff my hands behind my back. He lead me through what I was starting to think was an old hospital and pushed me into a room. The room didn't have a window or any furniture; it only had a mattress with a pillow and sheet. There was a door leading to a bathroom to my right, but I could see there was no window, but it looked like there was a shower and a toilet. Roland uncuffed my hands and shut the door and I heard a lock click.

I sat on the mattress and ran my hands through my hair, trying to wrap my brain around what just happened to me. I was jumped by some crazy people who cut my back open and put some object inside of me. It attached to my spine and now apparently I was healing at a super fast rate? God this is crazy. It seems like I'm never going to get out of here. I felt my tears build up and fought to hold them back.  
"_Don't cry. _Please."

I jumped to my feet and looked around, "Who-who said that?!"  
"_I did._"

"Where are you?"

"_I'm inside your mind_."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, I'm really glad you guys like the story so far. However don't expect many updates for this just yet. I'm going to try and finish AOTC (Aftermath of The Crash) and US (Unexpected Savior) before I start to work on this story.**

Chapter 2

The girl is in my head? Oh, I've lost my mind now and there's no hope for me. I've gone crazy and now I'm hearing voices in my head. No wonder I didn't feel alone.

"_You're not crazy, Jade. Look, I can explain everything, but it's not going to be something you'd accept easily."_ The girl said calmly.

"Something I wouldn't accept easy? In case you haven't noticed I've been kidnapped and experimented on and talking to voices in my head." I snapped, rubbing my head.

"_My name is Tori Vega-"_

"Wait, Vega? Like that doctor that sliced open my back?" I interrupted.

"_I...yeah. I'm her daughter."_

"So, how did her daughter become a voice in my head?"

"_Well, everyone in this facility used to work at Area 51 but they were fired when an experiment blew up one of the labs. When my mom left she stole an alien device from them._"

"Really? Aliens?"

"_If you would stop interrupting maybe I could get through the whole story!"_

"Oh getting snippy aren't we?"

"_Anyway! They set up here to keep working on this device because my mom was obsessed with it and I hadn't seen that much of her. I came to visit and an accident happened. My mom pushed the button on the device and I was hit. I don't remember exactly what happened, everything is all fuzzy, but apparently I was turned into the embryo thing that they put in you." _Tori explained.

"I think the voice in my head is even crazier than I am." I sighed exasperated.

The feeling of someone slapping my arm made me jump. What the hell was that?

"_Wait, you actually felt that?"_

"Did you just slap me?!"

"_I felt really annoyed with you and thought about how much I wanted to slap you."_

"So, you slap my arm?"

"_I'm not going to slap your face. If you feel pain then I feel it too."_

I dropped onto the mattress and laid down, rubbing my head, "This is crazy."

_"That all you can say, Jade?"_

"Oh shut up, Tori!"

"_Bite me!"_

So that's what I did. Well technically I bite my forearm but it still had the desired effect. "_Ah! I didn't mean literally!"_

"Well unless you want me to draw blood you'll shut up and let me sleep."

"_You realize it would just heal a minute later right?"_

"God, I hate you already."

There was silence for a few moments before she said "_I have to pee_."

"What? How can you have to pee?" I asked.

"_I don't know but I do."_

"Okay, look, this is my body not yours. I don't know what you're feeling but only I know when I have to go pee and when I don't." I crossed my arms and stared at the ceiling. "Dammit, I have to pee."

After that Tori and I went into a deep silence which I was silently celebrating. So far I was hating sharing a brain with this girl, who I still wasn't even sure was real. It seems like she can't hear my thoughts though because she hasn't said a word to anything I've said about her. At least I still have some privacy in my own mind. I curled up under my sheet and tried to get some sleep and eventually drifted off.

I found myself waking up to a door slamming. I sat up and glared at Dr. Vega, who had a Styrofoam cup in her hand. "Good morning. How is our little patient feeling today?"

"Are you going to let me go now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Are you still Jade?"

"Of course I'm still Jade! Who the hell else would I be?!"

She sighed and shook her head. It occurred to me that I could jump her and try and get out of here. My fingers twitched and I stood up. Before I could move towards her she pulled out a taser, "Don't even think about it Jadelynn. One step more and I can have this sending shocks through your whole body."

"Shit." I cursed.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them. Here's some coffee to help motivate you." Dr. Vega handed me the cup and I hesitantly took a sip. It was exactly how I liked my coffee.

"_Oh is that coffee?"_ Tori's voice said perkily.

"Oh, now you decide to wake up?" I rolled my eyes. "Wait, were you actually asleep?"

"_I think I was. I had a dream that I was back in my own body._"

"Well, you can dream then." I said.

"Who are you talking too?" Dr. Vega asked.

"What does a girl have to do to get some food around this dump?" I asked, completely ignoring her question.

"You'll get food after you answer my questions."

"Ugh. Fine, but make it snappy before I starve."

"_Do you have to be so rude to my mom?"_ Tori asked.

"She's kidnapped me and put something inside of me! You would be rude too if you were in my shoes."

Dr. Vega had a deep frown, "It seems that the embryo did not work as I had hoped."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess we'll have to take it out. Except since it's attached itself to your spine there's a good chance you will not make it."

My eyes widened, "What? Wait, no! Y-you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can and I will."

"No you can't! I'm talking to your daughter!" I shouted, desperate.

Dr. Vega raised her eyebrow as she looked at me, "Oh really?"

"Tori's inside my head."

"How do you know that name?" She stared at me.

"I told you she's in my head! Ask me anything that only Tori would know."

"Okay. What is Tori allergic too?"

"Tori?"

"_Jade, are you sure this is a good idea? They might do more experiments on us. Erm you."_

"Tori, they're going to _kill _me. Please."

I heard a mental sigh in my head, "_Bush daisies."_

"Tori's allergic to Bush daises."

"Is Tori an only child?"

_"I have two sisters. Trina and Shelby."_

"No, her sisters are Trina and Shelby."

"Fascinating." Dr. Vega stared at me like a monkey in a zoo. "However, the experiment failed. She was supposed to take over your mind."

"Have you ever thought that since it's an alien device it wouldn't work the same on humans?" I said. How is that not obvious?

"You have a point, but maybe there's still a way to get my little girl back."

"_Why couldn't you have cared this much when I was around?" _Tori said sullenly. Suddenly all these memories appeared in my head. I was seeing things through Tori's eyes. She would constantly try to get her mom to spend some time with her, but the doctor would always tell her she had to get to work or she was too tired. Too add insult to injury, she would always leave with someone I recognized as Trina, Tori's older sister, who apparently works with her mom.

I saw another girl, who I immediately recognized as Shelby Marx, from my own memories, who was apparently Tori's older sister. Dr. Vega gladly let Shelby go off to be a successful fighter and let Trina come work with her, but when Tori auditioned for a reality TV show where the winner would get a five year recording contract and made it, Dr. Vega wouldn't let her go.

Another memory flashed in my head; Tori's father was an FBI agent and never had any time to spend with her either. He loved her, yes, but he was very high up in the agency and hardly ever had any free time for himself.

The next thing I felt was sympathy for Tori. I had assumed that since her mother was trying so hard to get her back that she had always been there for her, but she's just like me well in that sense.

All this new information popped in my head all at once and it set me off and I couldn't stop it. "What? Now you care?"

"How dare you-"

"No, how dare you! You left her all by herself while you went off to deal with this stupid alien shit! Did you even think about how they would make her feel, huh!? No, of course not, you didn't give a damn. And to add more injury to the situation you let both of her sisters go off and chase their dreams, but the minute she tried you shut her down, locked her up and threw away the key!"

"_I..Jade, calm down."_

"Why should I calm down? You know you want to give her this speech too!"

"_Yes, I do, but it won't help right now. Please, Jade?" _Tori begged, and I felt two hands on my shoulders. Obviously she was touching me again, but it was oddly calming me down.

"Does she really think that?" Dr. Vega asked hesitantly.

"You should leave." I told her. "Do your damn questions later." I dropped back onto my makeshift bed, with my back to her. After a minute I heard the door shut and lock.

"_How did you know all of that?" _Tori asked me.

"I'm...I'm not sure. You said that now she cared and suddenly all these memories just flashed in front of me."

"_That happened with me too. A second before you started screaming at her I saw some of your memories."_

"Maybe we can see each other memories when it's a sensitive subject or something."

"_Yeah, maybe."_

"So...your sister is really Shelby Marx?"

_"Yes."_

"Then, why is her last name different?"

"_She thought it would be more catchy then Shelby Vega."_

"I...do you two get along?" I asked softly.

"_Yes. Out of my whole family I'm closest with Shelby. We've always been close and I miss her terribly."_

"She didn't stand up for you?"

"_She never knew. I never told her."_

"Oh.."

_"I'm sorry. About your mom and dad I mean."_

"Forget it. I have."

_"Jade, I know you're lying. You're still hurting because of it."_

"Go away Dr. Phil." I snarled.

"_I know what you're feeling. As much as you want to you can't trick me."_

"What's it like in there anyway?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"_What do you mean?"_ She asked, obviously confused.

"Like what do you do in my head? Can you feel anything?"

_"Well I can see what you see and feel what you feel. I can't move your body parts or anything, but I've been thinking and I think I've figured out how I can touch you."_

"I'm not gonna grow a third arm right?"

I heard her chuckle, _"Of course not! I think I'm messing with your nervous system and making you feel the sensations of what it would feel like if I touch you."_

"Well aren't you so smart." I said, half teasing and half mocking.

"_I don't see you trying to figure any of this out."_

"Yeah, well, I'm just hoping I wake up and this will all be a bad dream."

_"I don't think we'll get that lucky, Jade."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the wait. I had a case of writers block, video games were a distraction and then I went on vacation for a week. I finally managed to get this out though! Woot! hope you like**

It's been a week since Dr. Vega kidnapped me. They were "kind" enough to move me into a bigger room; one with a TV, a shower/tub combo in the bathroom, and a treadmill. Also, my bed is now an actual bed and not just mattress on the floor. I have to admit it's nice, even though I'd rather be in my own bed.

They've been running "tests" on me to see why the alien device didn't work like they thought it would. So far they have nothing. It's a wonder they even had a job Area 51 to begin with. I've been poked and prodded with so many different kind of machines I've lost count of what they've done to me. However, on my own, and with a little help from Tori, I've discovered a few things about this device.

First of all, which I already knew, is that any wound I get will automatically heal. I knew cuts would heal, but I wondered what about broken bones. So, I purposely broke my wrist. It seriously hurt and but it did heal within an hour. Except I didn't set it right and had to rebreak it. Let's say I don't plan on doing that again.

I also found out my reflexes are seriously improved. Dr. Vega had brought me some food in, so much that I didn't get food for a week, and the various boxes were stacked awkwardly on top of one another, with a drink on the top. The doctor left and I sat the boxes on my bed. The bed was uneven and a few fell, but I managed to catch them all without spilling anything. In my wanting to find out more about this I started to bother Roland while he was walking me to Dr. Vega and Roland is, well, a violent man. I've seen him hit other of the other scientists or doctors, I don't know the details on them. Anyway, I got him mad enough that he went to strike me but I easily to dodge his fist. And every other swing he tried to hit me with until Dr. Vega came around the corner.

I haven't told these people though and I don't plan on it. They'd test me even more and probably make me do a lot more shit than they already do. Tori's lucky she's just watching from her own private perch in my head.

They haven't come to poke at me today so I'm enjoying it while it lasts. Laying on this bed and watching TV is as normal as I can get. Sadly there's not a damn thing on and I'm stuck watching the news. I'm somewhat zoning out while its on.

Tori is actually watching it though, "Jade, their talking about you."

"What?" I stopped daydreaming and paid attention to the screen. The female reporter was talking and there was a picture of me on the screen.

"The search for Jadelynn West has hit a wall. The seventeen year old has been missing for a week and the suspects have all been cleared by the police. Her parents; Jonathon and Natalie West, a famous lawyer and doctor respectively, were both confirmed that they were on the job at the time of Jadelynn's disappearance. Beck Oliver, the last person to see Jadelynn before she disappeared and the one to report her missing, was also thought to be the cause of her disappearance. However, he has been cleared and authorities are unsure of where to turn. "

"Great. My parents weren't even home to realize I wasn't there." I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care anymore." I lied, turning my attention back to the T.V.

"In other news; undefeated champion Shelby Marx is defending her title right here in Hollywood tonight. The seventeen year old is going to have a tough time with the former champion, who Shelby actually beat two years ago to win the belt. After the fight and throughout the next few weeks all the fighters in the MMA will be signing autographs and making public appearances."

"God, I haven't seen Shelby in a year." Tori said, mournfully.

"Seriously? What about on your birthday?"

"Nope. She was too busy to actually come home. Her manager couldn't get her a day off. Apparently she had an upcoming fight and couldn't afford to take any time off the schedule."

"I know it's not the same, but how about I see about getting that fight?"  
"Really?"

"Yep." I stood up and moved onto the door and gave it a hard knock. It's what I always do when I need someone.

After a minute Roland opened the eye slit in the door. "What?"

"I need the doctor. And don't take your sweet ass time like last time. When I say I need her I mean I need her now. "

He grumbled and slammed the opening and I could hear him stomping off. I laughed as I walked back to my bed.

"He really doesn't like you." Tori murmured.

"Well the feelings mutual." I said, grabbing the remote and flipping the channel on the T.V.

There was a nervous tone to her voice when she next spoke, "Be careful around him."

"He can't hurt me. Besides if he hurts me, he hurts u. You're mom won't allow him to do that."

"She won't always be around."

"Don't be such a downer."

The door opened and Dr. Vega walked in. "What do you need, Jade?"

"Tori misses her sister." I said, bluntly, staring right at the Doctor.

Dr. Vega gave me a confused look. "Trina works here. I'm sure you've seen her at some point."

"Actually, I haven't. Nor do I care too. I mean Shelby. I realize you aren't going to take me to one of Shelby's fights, but I want to order it. That way Tori can at least see her."

She stared at me for a moment, seeming to be studying me. I stared back at her and impatiently crossed my arms waiting. The room was to quiet and I believe I heard mice squeaking in the walls. Finally the silence was broken, "I'll get it."

"Good. Least you can do for her."

"What business is it of yours how my relationship is with my daughter?!" Dr. Vega snapped.

"Well you did kidnap her and stick me in her head." Tori grumbled, annoyed.

"She's in my head. It's my business. I bet Shelby doesn't even know what happened. What're you going to do if she tries to see Tori?"

"Shelby is a busy girl. She hardly ever comes home anymore."

"Uh huh." This woman is sailing on denial without a paddle. "That's all I wanted. You can go now."

"Don't get to comfortable. We've got more tests to do." Dr. Vega said before she walked out. I heard the lock click after she shut the door.

"Thanks, Jade." Tori said, after a moment.

"Don't thank me. I actually enjoy watching Shelby's fights." I told her.

"You know you seem really calm about this." Tori changed the subject.

"What do you expect me to do? Cry? Scream? I can't do anything about this. Currently. I'll get out. Don't you worry."


End file.
